A chart, also referred to as a graph, is a useful visual tool for communicating numeric and/or other information in a concise and intuitive format. A particular type of chart is a column chart in which numeric information is visualized as stacks of rectangular segments. Each of the stacks of rectangular segments forms a column. A bar chart is a very similar kind of chart in which the segments are arranged horizontally rather than stacked vertically. The segments usually carry labels to show the value of the numeric information that is represented by the respective segment.
For creation of a column chart using Microsoft PowerPoint the numeric information to be visualized in the column chart needs first to be entered into a so-called data sheet. The data sheet is a grid that resembles a spreadsheet for entry of the numeric information. Alternatively it is also possible to enter the numeric information into a Microsoft Excel spreadsheet.
After entry of the numeric information into the data sheet or spreadsheet is completed, the data sheet or spreadsheet is closed and the respective column chart is generated and displayed whereby the height of the columns or column segments is in proportion to the assigned numeric information.